A Dragon, and a Little Help
by RareRainbows
Summary: Twilight Sparkle isn't feeling up to doing anything. Spike tries to make her feel better.


"C'mon, Twilight, it's time to get up! You've been sleeping in! That's not like you!" Spike said, trying to shake his best friend, Twilight Sparkle awake.

"In a bit, Spike. I just don't feel like doing anything today." Twilight rolled over and tried to ignore the persistent little dragon.

"Okay, Twilight... I guess you don't want to see this letter from the Princess, huh?"

Twilight groaned. "Spike, the princess doesn't really write anymore! You know that! Why would Princess Celestia want to write now, when the royal guard is taking care of all their issues! We aren't needed anymore! Since the Elements of Harmony became powerless because we gave it to the Tree of Harmony, we can't help!"

Spike rolled his eyes. He knew that Twilight was probably just upset about... Well, everything. He got up, and crossed over to the window which was near Twilight's bed. He looked out at the busy Ponyville streets. "Hey, Twi... Y'know, the princess made you a princess for a reason..."

"No, she really didn't. She just wanted another pony to be a celebrity, Spike. Anyway, what am I the princess of, anyway? The princess of the library? Princess of Ponyville? No, Spike. I am none of those! Don't you see? What could I be the princess of? I don't even deserve to be a princess. All I did was..."

Spike then turned around. "What did you do, Twilight?" He asked, though, he knew the answer.

Twilight put her pillow over her head. "Nothing, Spike. There are gems in the kitchen. You may have one."

Spike, though his stomach was rumbling, decided that he would eat later. It was hard, but his friends came first. He pulled the pillow off Twilight and avoided her hoof, which he knew would swing out to push him away.

"Spike!"

"No, Twilight. You need to listen. Princess Celestia made you a princess because you've done so many awesome stuff for her! I mean, c'mon, want me to name everything?"

"Spike..."

Spike tapped his chin with a claw. "Let's see, there was the time you saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon, the time you turned Discord back to stone, the wedding you saved, the parasprites, and more! And, what about all those times you saved your friends! Remember when they all lost their destiny, and you had to get them bac-" he was cut off by Twilight's hoof against his mouth. He shoved it off. "You get it or do I have to keep naming things? I'll get tired of it if I do!"

Twilight shook her head. "No, Spike. Though, some are true, one was my fault. I caused my friends to lose their destiny... It was all me. I shouldn't have said the spell!"

Spike faceclawed. "You had to do that so you could finish the spell! You did what you were supposed to! Look, I'm not here to argue, Twi. Just hear me out. You're an awesome princess! You need to realize that you earned it! And, also, just because you aren't needed to help out with catching bad ponies, and stuff, it doesn't mean that you can't help your friends! They have a ton of things you can help with! I mean, not everypony is an awesome alicorn who is awesome at magic! Also, there are ponies in Ponyville who you could help! You don't need to be saving Equestria all the time... I mean, I would want a break! That's hard stuff! And I didn't even have a necklace-thingy. So, c'mon, Twilight. Let's get this day started!"

Twilight turned over. "Okay, okay. Thank you, Spike. So, uh... You mentioned a letter from the princess?"

Spike smiled guiltily. "That was only so you'd get up..."

Twilight rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "So, what's on the list?"

Spike ran over and grabbed the long roll of parchment. "Well, uh... Get more quills, visit friends, go shopping..." He sighed. "This is going to take a while to read... Go buy some..."

Twilight smiled, watching him read the long list she made. "Hey, Spike... It's hot out. I think you should go and take a break. I've got all this. You go get an ice cream, or something."

"Really, Twilight?! Aw, thanks!" He stood at the doorway, looking back. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Twilight smiled and nodded. She knew everything would be fine. Thanks to a baby dragon, and a little flashback.


End file.
